


Inspiration (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  Kara uses brainy as her muse





	Inspiration (mini fic)

Kara was sitting behind her canvas as she looked over to the side of it to glace at her subject. Kara looked down at her paints different shades and mixers of blue sat in her palette, she put her brush in the cornflower blue and slowly filled in the white space in front of her.

Brainy sat perfectly still as Kara painted and he had been perfectly still for about 2 and half hours unmoving, silent and looking directly at a spot on the wall like a statue. the window was open and a soft breeze moved the curtains into the room, the white silk silhouetting Brainy. Kara was cleaning her brush and she started to hum to herself.

‘What song is that?’

Kara jumped spilling a bit of her water. Brainy had been so still and silent that it got to the point were Kara forgot Brainy was actually in front of her. Taking a few seconds to recover she answered. 

‘Oh, it’s not anything just sounds.’

‘I see, random harmony’s Lyle dose the same thing.’

‘Who?’

Brainy’s face flashed a deep blue for a moment as he swallowed his mistake.

‘legionnaire.’

he answers sharply and simply to move away as fast as he could.

‘so have you made progress on your painting?’

‘yes, it’s almost done actually i just have to do some touch ups if you want to take a look.’

Brainy walked over to Kara hands behind his back and he stood behind her. He looked it up and down and said.

‘this is the best painting of me there is.’

‘is that your way of telling me this is the only painting of you there is’

‘yes, but this is an odd experience for me, I have never seen my self depicted so…’

‘incorrectly.’

‘again yes, but i was going to say through the eyes of another.’

‘so is this your round about way of telling me you like it.’

‘I always like seeing things way you see them Kara and that includes me as it turns out.’

‘Well, thank you. I usually do landscapes so I have been trying to push myself so that means a lot to me.’ 

‘your welcome, I don’t paint but i do draw, mostly designs for what ever i’m building but I to like testing myself as you know, perhaps i could draw…. you, if you would like.’

‘I would defiantly like that.’

‘Kara?’

‘Yes Brainy.’

‘Why did you paint me, I mean to say after all the landscapes why the want to paint me as a subject.’

‘I guess until now I never had the right inspiration.’

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
